


Nothing better than Ikea to bring two people together.

by 173ggus



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Wonki, a little wonki to feed our hearts, ikea is the bad guy, kiwon, neighbors au because i suck, slighly trigger warning for mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/173ggus/pseuds/173ggus
Summary: Ko Shinwon spends his days just existing. Until he feels the urge to help his neighbor at 3AM because he can't stop cursing against Swedish people and Shinwon just wants to sleep.





	Nothing better than Ikea to bring two people together.

**Author's Note:**

> My first one shot? whoop  
> Olease forget the spelling mistakes this might have, it's 1am, my proof read might not be the best.  
> This is just my little contribution to the wonki tag, hope you like it.

Shinwon couldn’t believe he was getting home so late. And everything was going downhill for him on this forsaken day.

First his coworker went into labor in the middle of his 8-hour shift. Obvious to how the women body works, he didn’t know what do to in that situation. Calming her down was an option but after 3 “don’t worry you’ll be fine” she started screaming at him so he gave up on trying to help a pregnant lady.

His opportunity to make the good deed of the day vanished.

Then, still in regards of the pregnant lady issue, his boss asked him (read: ordered him) to stay for extra hours because he didn’t have anyone else to cover her shift that late in night.

Just his lucky day.

Because of the whole incident he had to cancelled the date with cute tinder boy, who didn’t take it very well and ended up telling him that he wasn’t interested anymore on him.

Things get better, trust me.

At about 12:36 AM (yes, Shinwon knows the exact time it happened) he heard noises from the back of the store. His mind immediately wanders to the worst-case scenario: someone was going to murder him. Honestly, at the rate his life was going, he would have thanked the murderer. With careful steps he followed the noise just to catch not a murderer (unfortunately) but two half-naked teenagers making out enthusiastically.

He was going to puke anytime soon.

“Kids please, I’m making extra hours, it’s almost 1 AM and you’re making out in a convenience store? That’s low, please go suck face in the bar next door, I’m too tired for this.” [redacted] exclaimed, too tired to care about what a couple of young adults were doing or not doing.

The kids faces immediately heated up as they collected their stuff and ran away as fast as they could from the store. Good. His day just keeps getting better. Even a couple of kids have more action than him.

When it was time to finally close the store, Shinwon felt a weight dropping from him. He was extremely tired, his eyes were red (not from crying, just yet) and his stomach was begging for something.

He ran to the bus stop, hopefully managing to catch the 2AM bus. His legs weren’t cooperating of course – because nothing was going fine in this nasty day – so when he reached the stop the bus passed right trough him.

The worst part is that he was sure the bus driver saw him running but he didn’t make an effort to wait for him. Bus drivers are the worse specimen of people to ever work pass midnight.

There he was, waiting for the next bus, in thirty minutes. Great.

He took his phone out of his pocket. No new messages, no new calls, no notifications. Well, since the day was already going downhill, why not some late-night crippling anxiety? Then he looked at his battery sign indicating the 10% battery he had at the moment.

For the first time that night, frustration tears fell down his cheeks.

-

So, here he was, at 3:07 in the morning, sitting on his couch, contemplating his life choices. He didn’t bother to dress his pajamas, or eat something – not much how his tummy asked for it – or even trouble going to his room, 2 meters from the living room. He read somewhere once that those were the first red flags when dealing with depression: not taking care of himself. Shinwon couldn’t help but let his mind wonder. When was the last time he got genuinely pleased with his life?

_You were never pleased with your life._ His mind told him. And it was right.

A few months ago, he thought on adopting a cat. It was the most fun time he had searching for the different species, and seeing 4 hours’ worth of cat videos on YouTube. He had his mind set on a goal, that was important. It was something he did to distract himself from the dark thoughts his mind kept sending to him. He fell in love with Persians, and their nice fluffy fur.

For some reason that whole thing became what all of his interests were: a phase.

That was what disturbed him the most. He couldn’t keep interest in one thing for too long. That’s also the reason why most of his relationships failed. They all ended up for the same reasons:

_“I’m sorry but I don’t think you’re invested on this.”_

_“You seem like a great guy but you don’t give me the attention I need.”_

_“This will never work out. You’re too consumed by your own thoughts.”_

And here he was again, being consumed by them again. He tried to clear his mind, let his mind drift into sleep.

It was working, after a while he felt wandering into the land of dreams, the only thing that satisfied him. Until of course, the cherry on the top of the cake hit, one more time in that atrocious day.

“Fucking Swedish and their fucking beds. This is supposed to be an easy task why do those fuckers make everything hard. Fuck I hate Ikea.” A voice came from the wall behind his couch.

The building wasn’t the best so of course the walls had to be extremely thin, so much he could hear the noises from all of his neighbors: the couple having sex, the dog who barfs at 5:45 every morning and now, the guy next to him.

When did someone move to the apartment next door?

He tried to ignore the best he could. Shinwon didn’t have the time to worry about the new worries his next-door neighbor had.

“Are you fucking with me? This is supposed to fit just perfect in there why isn’t it working?” The voice continued yelling next door to him. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Exhaustion was kicking in and he didn’t have time to deal with this. He just hoped the guy would shut up and let him sleep.

“I HATE SWEDEN IT’S OFICIAL.” The voice screamed again as it hit the wall behind Shinwon. That was enough to awaken him up for good. Before he could rationally think about anything really, he grabbed his keys and stormed out of the door, just to find himself knocking on the stranger’s door.

The door opened faster than he excepted and honestly, he was glad because taking a good look at his very angry neighbor was the best part of his day.

Okay that’s an exaggeration. He thought.

_No it’s not._ He thought again.

“I’m sorry you need something?” Wow, an attractive voice to match his attractive features. This guy was smaller than him, but had one of the most attractive faces he ever seen. He puts tinder boy to shame.

“Where’s the fucking bed?”

“Excuse me?” The guys eyes widened and he realized how provocative the sentence sounded now that it was off his head. He regretted it immediately but he swallowed his proudness and formulated the question better.

“The Ikea bed. I’m going to help you to put the bed together because I want to sleep and I can’t because of your hate for Swedish people.” Shinwon took a step into the house, not caring about good manners or any of that. Not when this (very good looking) guy interrupted the only thing he takes pleasure on doing – sleeping.

“Disclaimer: I don’t hate Swedish people. Sweden actually seems like a great country. It’s just Ikea and their dammed beds.”

“Why are doing this at 3AM in the morning again?” Shinwon asked, while being guided to the room where the bed was. The guy didn’t even bother to ask more questions, or declined his offer. After this he had to give him a lesson on stranger danger.

“I need to sleep in a proper bed. I’ve been putting this off since I moved in.”

“How long have you been living next to me? I think I would’ve noticed you.” The other man blushed at that, and Shinwon couldn’t bother to feel bad or embarrassed by his sudden outburst. He was too tired and depressed to care. He just needed to feel a little more alive.

“A month?”

_A what now?_

_Shut up brain._

“It took you a month to put up a bed?”

“Look” The other man started “If you’re here to help, thank you I really need it. If you’re here to act like my friend Changgu then please leave and go.”

“Fine, fine. Where do we put this again?” Shinwon asked, grabbing what it seemed like the foot of the bed? He couldn’t be sure.

“What do you think I’ve been doing this past 4 hours?”

-

They were sitting in the cold hard floor of his neighbor’s apartment. Over the course of the past 2 hours (yes, they took two hours to put up a bed. He wasn’t kidding. Swedish people made everything complicated.) he got to know the other boy quite well. His name was Hyunggu, he was younger than him, his hobbies included dancing and playing board games by his own but apparently setting up a bed was too complicated.

Shinwon found himself captivated by the boy.

This definitely not the conclusion he expected of this dreadful day. He was actually…. content. For a first time in a long time he had a genuine interest in something that he felt wasn’t temporary. It was truly impossible not to, when the guy was by far the most fascinating person he met.

_What am I doing?_

_Living._

“I really wanted to get the purple sheets I saw on Ikea but after this disaster if I come back to Ikea is to burn the place down.” They were drinking Coca-Cola, the only beverage on the guy’s fridge. (“You don’t drink water?” Shinwon asked as soon as he acquired this information, clearly worried with his health.) They probably shouldn’t be drinking a high caffeine drink at 6AM but there they were.

“Please invite me when you do it.” Shinwon said and they laughed at that. They were watching the sun rising from the window and he has to admit, it was a pretty sight. The sky painted in pinks and purples was extremely satisfying, like viewing a beautiful canvas.

He couldn’t stop admiring the boys house. It was mostly empty and full of unpacked boxes but it still felt more like home than his house ever felt. The walls were covered with posters from various movies and tv-shows, books were splashed on the floors and a touch of violet was everywhere.

“Violet is my favorite color, in case you couldn’t notice.” It was like Hyunggu was reading his mind.

After inspecting the rest of the apartment, he turned to look at Hyunggu. The guy was full of perfect features, his hair falling nicely on his face, his lips shaped flawlessly. He was impactable and Shinwon’s heart was pounding really fast.

Thankfully he turned away before the other caught him staring.

“This was the weirdest way someone flirted with me since the last guy tried to offer me a flaming rose. Literally a rose on flames.” Shinwon chocked on his drink and the shorter boy couldn’t stop laughing.

He wasn’t flirting, he wanted to say. But his mouth couldn’t bring himself to say those words because his brain kept telling him _Weren’t you?_

The truth that he didn’t realized was that, yes, he was flirting. Hard. And it felt good, it was a burning flame on his chest, a feeling he could get used too. It meant he was alive.

“Well, at least I was helpful. What about a breakfast date?” Shinwon mustered all the courage he could for asking that question. He wanted to keep on living.

“Sounds perfect.” Hyunggu said with that beautiful smile of his.

And Shinwon might be a little reckless and quite a lonely guy but Hyunggu was making him feel active and boiling and he just wanted to keep getting drunk on this feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twiiter @whoaggu !


End file.
